1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data sharing apparatus and method of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for sharing the data between a cloud server and at least one terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the terminal device such as mobile terminal is a portable device carried by a user to provide various functions including mobile communication function. The mobile terminal can be any of mobile phone, tablet PC, laptop computer, MP3 player, and the like. The mobile terminal is capable of being equipped with various functions such as communication, camera, Internet access, video playback, broadcast reception, and the like. However, for mobile terminals designed with portability as one of the most significant factors as a design consideration is limited in memory capacity. In order to overcome the memory limitation, various researches are being conducted. One of the solutions is the cloud service.
The cloud service is a means to upload the contents such as movies, pictures, music and other media files, phonebook, and the like to a server and download any of them, whenever it is necessary, using a portable terminal equipped with the communication function. In the case of using the cloud service by means of the portable terminal, the aforementioned memory shortage problem may occurs while storing the downloaded data. There is therefore a need of a method of collaboration between the portable terminal and the server to manage the saved contents efficiently.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for sharing the data between a cloud server and at least one terminal. Furthermore, a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that is capable of synchronizing the data shared between a portable terminal and a server using metadata.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.